We're KIRA Party!!
We're KIRA Party!! is an image song for KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, sung by Miyamoto Kanako. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Ichido shikanai kyō dakara Ajiwai aitai sā issho ni! (Puri Puri Purikyua Puri Purikyua!) Zubari! Seikō no kotsu wa Sono tokidoki de jikan ya ondo wo kagen suru koto Hon'no sukoshi no kikubari ga Derishasumairu ni rinku suru I’ll make you so happy! We’re KIRA Party! Tabetara nakunacchau tte Kanashisōna kao shinaide Dekitate ichiban oishī toko 'Nokosazu itadakimashou!" Sweet memories forever Tsukutte tabete waraeba Zeppin no kizuna ni naru kirakiraru You & Me friends forever Mienai mono wo tsunagu kokoro ga aru Ichido shikanai kyō dakara Ajiwai au nda sā issho ni! Don'na tatsujin datte saisho wa biginā Nigate mo shippai mo yatte miru koto Kasanari au jōnetsu de Derishasumairu wo kanaeteku I’ll make your dream come true! We’re KIRA Party! Taberu no mottainai tte Nonbiri tamerattenaide Tedzukuri deka mori tanoshī koto "Zenbu nose de ikimashou!" Sweet memories forever Suki tte omoi todokeba Aijō wa kizuna ni naru kirakiraru You & Me friends forever Zutto kagayaki tsudzukeru hibi ga aru Ichido shikanai kyō no hi wo Ajiwai au tame sā issho ni! Hora daisuki ga aru kagiri Kono saki mo ganbareru kara Tabetara nakunacchau tte Kanashisōna kao shinaide Dekitate ichiban oishī toko "Min'na de itadakimashō!" Sweet memories forever Tsukutte tabete waraeba Zeppin no kizuna ni naru kirakiraru You & Me friends forever Mienai mono wo tsunagu kokoro ga aru Ichido shikanai kyō dakara Ajiwai au nda sā issho ni Rettsu・ra・kukkin! (Puri Puri Purikyua Puri Purikyua!) |-|Kanji= 一度しかない　今日だから 味わいあいたい　さぁ一緒に！ (プリプリプリキュア　プリプリキュア！) ズバリ！　成功のコツは その時々で　時間や温度を加減すること ほんの少しの　気配りが デリシャスマイルにリンクする I’ll make you so happy! We’re KIRA Party! 食べたらなくなっちゃうって 悲しそうな顔しないで 出来たてイチバン　美味しいとこ 「残さずいただきましょう！」 Sweet memories forever 作って　食べて　笑えば 絶品の絆になる　キラキラル You & Me friends forever 見えないものを繋ぐ心がある 一度しかない　今日だから 味わいあうんだ　さぁ一緒に！ どんな達人だって　最初はビギナー 苦手も失敗も　やってみること 重なりあう　情熱で デリシャスマイルを叶えてく I’ll make your dream come true! We’re KIRA Party! 食べるのもったいないって のんびり　ためらってないで 手作りデカ盛り　楽しいこと 「全部のせでいきましょう！」 Sweet memories forever 好きって　想い　届けば 愛情は絆になる　キラキラル You & Me friends forever ずっと輝き続ける　日々がある 一度しかない　今日の日を 味わいあうため　さぁ一緒に！ ほら　ダイスキがある限り この先も　頑張れるから 食べたらなくなっちゃうって 悲しそうな顔しないで 出来立てイチバン　美味しいとこ 「みんなでいただきましょう！」 Sweet memories forever 作って　食べて　笑えば 絶品の絆になる　キラキラル You & Me friends forever 見えないものを繋ぐ心がある 一度しかない　今日だから 味わいあうんだ　さぁ一緒に レッツ・ラ・クッキン！ (プリプリプリキュア　プリプリキュア！) |-|English= Because it only happens once a day I want us all to taste our sweets together! (Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure Pretty Pretty Cure!) You're doing great! Using these tips to earn success Make sure you adjust the time and the temperature accordingly Because just caring a little bit Can create a delicious smile I’ll make you so happy! We’re KIRA Party! When you don't feel like eating Don't make a sad face This will be the most delicious thing you'll ever try "Let's dig in!" Sweet memories forever When you make it and eat it while smiling Kirakiraru will be created thanks to your perfect bond You & Me friends forever Our heart will become one over something invisible Because it only happens once a day Let's all taste our sweets together! Everyone starts out as a beginner And all try so hard not to fail So when our passion becomes one Our dream of creating delicious smiles will come true I’ll make your dream come true! We’re KIRA Party! It's a waste if you don't eat it So please, don't hesitate Creating things by hand is a lot of fun "Let's do this together!" Sweet memories forever If you send your feelings of love Kirakiraru will be created through the bond of love You & Me friends forever These days will shine forevermore Because it only happens once a day Let's all taste our sweets together! Hey, as long as there is love We can keep doing our best When you don't feel like eating Don't make a sad face This will be the most delicious thing you'll ever try "Let's all dig in!" Sweet memories forever When you make it and eat it while smiling Kirakiraru will be created thanks to your perfect bond You & Me friends forever Our heart will become one over something invisible Because it only happens once a day Let's all taste our sweets together! Let's・la・cooking! (Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure Pretty Pretty Cure!) Audio Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Songs